


I wish that I could travel his way...

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and it was only a matter of time, but right now i'm mainly playing around, i had already done 101 damatians so, i love lady and the tramp so much, listen, one day i'll probs recreate the pasta scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: He's a tramp- but they love him.





	I wish that I could travel his way...

"Now Daphne...."

Daphne let out a simple moan to ensure her aunt that she was listening, seeing as she wasn't really in the mood to lift her head up from her desk. She could hear Aunt Sarah let out an exaggerated sigh before moving on, "I don't want you leaving the house on any ridiculous ventures. Just think how your parents will feel when they return and hear all the rumors of their lovely daughter going about the town with some scruffy hooligan!!"

It's the kind title, "hooligan" that convinces her to pry her forehead from the wood to glare.

"My parents are just as willing to call the President of the United States, "scruffy" than some beggar off the streets. Monetary value has never been a deciding factor for them, you of all people should know that Aunt  _Sarah_." Daphne draws out the "ah" in Sarah and the clear look of offense decorating her aunt's face brings a small smile to her own.

After recovering from the burst of attitude from her young niece, Sarah clears her throat curtly and brushes off the imaginary dirt from her spotless frock.

"Rather than gallivanting around with the riff raff, you will finish the last of your arithmetic. When that is done we will have an early supper and you will pick out some suitable church-going clothes. You will then turn in for the night. It's time you started acting like the perfectly beautiful little lady your parents refer to you as." Daphne had a number of complaints on the tip of her tongue but Sarah had already slammed and locked the door by the time her sentence was over. 

'Suitable church-going clothes?' Daphne wondered.

Was she implying that Daphne's fashion sense was far too frivolous for the Good Lord? Or was her fashion sense too drab?

Daphne had arrived home just the other night with a sizable tear in her dress and now her dear aunt seemed to believe that her niece had the capabilities of a chubby toddler. She might well have child-proofed the whole house.

While spending all of her life shut up in the beautiful world of luxury and pampering had left her rather naive to the culture of the rest of the world, Daphne was hardly helpless. Just clueless, and a tad clumsy.

The more she stared down at the paper the more she found herself missing him.

All it took was one day, lost and alone in the middle of the city, for her to see just how much the world had to offer her beyond the stately mansions she was familiar with.

Horns honking and people shouting, the smells of bakeries and car exhaust mixing to form a scent that made her stomach churn.

Daphne loved it.

He was different than what she was used to, not exactly rude or callous, but it never seemed like he saw her as something special.

Of course never hesitating to tease her over her pampered upbringing; even then the jabs were never mean-spirited.

He'd make an offhanded joke about her parents, "Kicken' her to the curb." as soon as her new baby sibling was born. Daphne stared at him shocked for a few seconds before he chuckled and elbowed her upper arm.

"Like, I'm just messin' around pidge."

They were definitely an odd pair to see strolling along the street; a beautiful red-headed girl with a flowing, embroidered, purple silk dress, and a tall, bedraggled young man in tattered up rags. But Daphne didn't care, she found herself rather amused by all the stares extended their way.

This was the first time people had stopped and stared at her without the usual accompaniment of "oohs" and "ahs."

Of course it was all brought to an abrupt end when a police buggy honked at them and pulled up next to them. First shooing her companion away and informing her that her Aunt Sarah was worried sick.

"Doubtful." Daphne thought as she began to twirl the pencil with her fingers, relieved that her parent's vacation had only one week left.

The summer breeze was drifting through her open window and Daphne found it was the only thing keeping her awake. Although a nap was becoming very tempting since the other option was to listen to her dictator of a relative.

As the wind pushed strands of hair into her face so it could reach the shell of her ear, Daphne perked up.

She could just barely make out a whistle tickling the back of her neck.

A very distinct whistling to be accurate.

Her chair screeched against the wood floors as she pushed it back to give her room to stand. She then ran to the window with a bright grin on her face and pushed the glass shutters all the way open.

Sure enough, there he was coolly strutting down the street and whistling a simple tune. One she had memorized after hearing him belt it out so many times.

Daphne chuckled as she saw him stop just before her house and bend down to pick up their newspaper, examining the cover.

He must've heard her laugh because his eyes shot straight up and to her's.

And then they widened.

"Pigeon? What are you doing in there?!" He calls out, walking across their front lawn toward her. 

Daphne's heartbeat picks up as she replies, "I live here." She has no clue why her smile has gotten so big. 

As if to mirror her smile, Shaggy lets out a giggle, "Well I'll be damned... I knew you were rich but.... Do you know how many times I've passed by this house and dreamed of living in it one day?"

Daphne rested her elbows on the window sill and leaned out as far as she could, "It's a lot less dreamy when it's been used as my prison for the passed month."

"Than please, like by all means, arrest me." He's about two steps closer to her than she was prepared for, close enough for her to make out the difference between dirt and bruises.

His proximity and confident line leave her chest feeling hot and she still can't knock the smile off her face. During all this, she finds that she's still leaning in closer, determined to count every freckle hidden under all the grime. Unfortunately, such stunts never end well when it comes to Daphne Blake and within a few seconds she's tumbling out the window and crashing on top of Shaggy.

Who lets out a mixture of a groan and a laugh.

Daphne attempts to locate her legs among the sea of fabric from her skirt and tries to stand up, doing it too fast and falling back down to the ground in the other direction.

Now she can hear Shaggy's laughter dancing along with her annoyingly loud heartbeat.

"Ah pidge..." He says, laughter still evident in his voice, "I know it's only been a day but man did I miss you." She realizes that he's standing over her and offering out his hand.

That heat in her chest has spread all the way out to the tips of her ears.

A five course meal couldn't leave her feeling as full as his words did.

She lets out a sigh and gently takes his hand, yelping as he pulls her to her feet quickly.

It's then that Daphne is aware of all the noise they made because she hears the muffled voice of her aunt coming from the study, "Daphne?! What in the Dickens.... where did that child run off to?!"

Shaggy is staring at the window, prepared to be yelled at by the prejudiced older woman, but Daphne tightens her grip on his hand and says, "I missed you too."

He locks eyes with her for only a moment before grinning and leading her down the street.

As dear Aunt Sarah's yells begin to fill the neighborhood and summon people from their homes to see what all the fuss is about, the two kids let out loud laughs.

Not letting go of each other's hands until they're far away from the beautiful houses.


End file.
